warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Tiniwiniwo
Hi Leudis ^^ Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Benutzer Seite :DD Leute die ich ganz doll lieb hab: Cousii, Aki, Silber, Lilie, Feder, Fire, Flammi, Tauu, Amber, Luenchen, Sasi, Twino, Smaraaaaaaaa, Daisy, Citrusi, Ley, Leo, Topas, Whity, Alex, Flocki...IHEGGGGGDL! <33333 Über mich ^w^ Name: Tini Alter: 14 Augenfarbe: Schwarzbraun Haarfarbe: Dunkelbraun Geburtstag: 5.11.1998 Lieblingsfarbe: Blau Beziehungsstatus: Single Lieblingstiere: Hunde, Katzen Lieblingsband: SnowPatrol, U2, Coldplay Lieblingslieder: Set the Fire to the Third Bar, Called out in the Dark, Wonderful Live, Stay, Breathing, Mr. Brightside, Paradise, Princess of China, Breathing, 42, Yes, Viva La Vida, Violett Hill, Clocks, No Line on the Horizon, Magnificent, Get on Your Boots, Love and Peace or Else, City of Blinding Lights, All Because of You, A Man and a Woman, Electrical Storm, Poison Prince, Let's Start a Band, A Wish for Something More, The Saints are Coming, The Ground Beneath Her Feet, Please, Come What May, Forgive Forget, We are the People, Miss Sarajevo, Gravity of Love...es sin zwar noch mehr aber ich glaub 6 Zeilen reichen xD Was ich so mag: Meine Freunde (Real und im Chat xD), MANCHMAL die Schule, Familie, MANCHMAL Sammy, Generell meine Katzen (<3), Meine Hundis (<3), WarriorCats, Smosh, Musik Was ich nicht so mag: Sehr oft Schule, Sehr oft Sammy, Sarah! >:C, Früh Aufstehen, Mal wieder Sammy, Achja und Sammy ^-^ Meine Katzen Mitzi: Mein Schnuckiputzi <333. Du kamst als alter Kater zu uns und du hast 011.jpg|Mitzilein <3333 018.jpg|Smartikovski <33333 035.jpg|Lillymaus <33333 042.jpg|Sweetyschatz <3333 188.jpg|Sammydummi >:DD <3333333 dich uns angeschlossen! Ich liebe dich über alles mein Schatz! <33333 Smarti: Mein kleiner Clown *____* Du hast mich aufgeheitert wenn es mir schlecht ging. Du warst einfach nur der beste Kater den man haben kann! <3333333 Lilly: Meine kleine Maus! :'D Du kamst aus dem Tierheim. Du hattest schöne Monate bei uns bevor du uns auch noch verlassen hast T___T. Trotzdem liebe ich dich über alles, auch wenn es nur ein paar Monate mit dir waren! <3333333 Sweety: Mein Angsthäschen *___*. Vor allem hattest du Angst. Doch mir hast du am meisten vertraut, deshalb liebe ich so unendlich sehr...<333333333 Mitzi (E).png Mitzi (H).png Smarti (H).png Lilly (H).PNG Sweety (H).png Sammy (H).PNG Sammy: Mein kleiner Frechdachs >:D. Du machst mit mir jeden Scheiß durch xDD Auch aufheitern kannst du mich mit deiner Dummheit xDDD. Ich bin so froh das ich dich habe mein Schatz und bitte....bitte bitte bitte verlass uns nicht so schnell wie deine Vorgänger! <3333333333 Ich liebe euch alle von ganzen Herzen und ich werde euch nie vergessen! ;(( "Meine Hunde" Meine Freundin Erna züchtet Bernhardiner und hatte mal 14 (!) Hunde. Die vier großen: Odin - Mein kleiner Stinkebär *___* Dein Hundeblick übertrifft jeden! Ich liebe dich so sehr! <33333333 Cyrano - Mein Langschläfer :'D Dein Hobby ist es zu schlafen xDDD Und wenn du erstmal auf bist, bewegst du dich so langsam das sogar ne Schnecke schneller is als wie du xDD Aysha - Meine verrückte kleine Tusse xDD Du warst zwar Mutter aber du hast dich schlimmer als deine Kinder! Am Samstag den 19.05.2012 bist du von uns gegangen...aber ich werde nie vergessen wie dumm du bist xDD Clara - Meine Klärchen *__* Meine Klarinette xDDD Meine Herumnörklerin xDD Meine...ach was weiß ich noch alles. Du bist einfach nur toll und ich liebe dich soo sehr! <33333 Die zehn Kleinen (alles Bernhardiner): Imm001 34.jpg|Odin Imm002 33.jpg|Cyrano Aysha.jpg|Aysha Clara .jpg|Clara Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie Bambina.jpg|Bambina Birdie.jpg|Birdie 218.JPG|Bono Butterfly.jpg|Butterfly Baccardy.jpg|Baccardy Baccara.jpg|Baccara Butler.jpg|Butler Balaleika.jpg|Balaleika imm007_28.jpg|Barischnikov (liegt ganz oben auf allen anderen XD) hab kein besseres Bild Die, die sie noch hat: Bonnie - Meine Weißkopf <33333 Meine kleine Gartenzerstörerin! >:C Gibt es auch mal Tage wo du keine Löcher gräbst? xDD Trotzdem hab ich dich unendlich doll lieb <333333 Birdie - weiblich: Mein klitzekleine Mausilein <33333333 *____* Mein Schatzibutzi! Du bist genauso wie ich: Verrückt, zickig und alles mögliche noch xD. Deinen namen habe ich ausgedacht und der passt auch...ich seh jeden Tag tote Vögel und weiß genau WER sie getötet hat! xDDD. Trotzdem bist du mein allerliebster Schatz. Wir gehn durch dick und dünn durch diese scheiß Hundeschule xD. Aber iwan....iwan werden wir die Welt regieren! >:DDDD <33333 Bono - Mein Hundeschulhasser xDD Du weißt genau, wenn es Samstag ist. Denn da ist Hundeschulzeit xDD. Aber iwie schaffst du es trotzdem immernoch, das du da nich hingehen musst :'D Ach ich hab dich auch so dolle lieb mein Teddybär *__* Die, die schon weg sind: Baccardy - weiblich Baccara - weiblich Butler - männlich: Balaleika - weiblich Barischnikov - männlich Butterfly - weiblich: Meine Zicke :DDDDDDD Zuerst waren wir Totesfeinde, doch am Ende waren wir dann die besten Freunde...doch dann bist du gegangen...und ich werde dich weiter Lieben T___T Bambina - weiblich: Meine Anführerhündin :DDDD Du warst einfach nur die tollste und beste...Ich liebe dich so sehr! <333333 www.bernhardinervomsteinbauerhof.at geht auf diese Seite und ihr erfährt noch mehr von ihnen! ;DD Lieblings Charas ~ Talon of Swooping Eagle - Ääääh ja :D kA why, but I love him xD Feuerstern - Haaaach man er is son cooler Kater :'D Graustreif - witzig + süß = Perfekter Kater :DD Harespring - Mmmh *~* Einfach ein knuddeliger Kater Häherpfote - Maww *w* Süßer Kater, den man nur knuddeln möchte x3 (auch wenn er dich dann warscheinlich ermorden würde xD) Aschenpelz - Sweeet Sweeeeet Kätzchen :DD Rainstorm - I know das du in den Büchern iwie...so gut wie garnicht vorkommst, aber ich mag dich :DD Hawkfrost - *WWWW* Dachspfote - FUUCK YOOOUU Brokenstar D:< Tigerstar - Love you :'D Hass Charas Hollyleaf - ... :| Pussystern - Kannst du auch mal etwas richtig machen? :| Billysturm - ... *facepalm* Egoteich , Stalkerblatt - .. ööh? ôô Könnt ihr auch heilern oder nur anderen auf die Nerven gehen? òó Eichhornschweif - DUMM :DD Brombeerkralle - ......... No Comment to that. :| Millie - Einfach nur eine Silberfluss Nachahme. Brokenstar - FUUCK YOOOU D:< OC's Schneekralle Schneekralle ist eine langhaarige, weiße Kätzin mit dunkleren und helleren braunen Flecken. Sie hat strahlende goldene Augen. Schneekralle hat eine Narbe auf dem Kopf, die aber gut versteckt unter ihren Haaren ist. Auserdem hat sie ein schwarzes Zeichen an einer Kralle, da aussieht wie das Zeichens des DonnerClans. Das war eine Prophezeihung des SternenClans, das heissen sollte, das sie im DonnerClan bleiben soll, anstatt zu ihren Vater in den WindClan gehen sollte. Mutter: Wolkenherz Vater: Lahmfuß Bruder: Eisfell Gefährte: Löwenherz Junge (erster Wurf): Maisjunges (♂), Blattjunges (♂) Junge (zweiter Wurf): Eisstern (♀) Junge (dritter Wurf): Federflug (♀), Nebelteich (♀) ''Galerie ''' Schneepfote.S_byTini.png Schneepfote_HS_byTini.png Schneekralle_K_byTini.png Schneekralle_E_byTini.png Schneekralle.H_byTini.png Schneekralle7.byTini.jpg|Schneekralle ^^ (Fail: Von mir gezeichnet xD) '' Alea Alea ist eine wunderhübsche Wölfin. Sie hat ein braungraues Fell mit weißem Muster. Ihre Augen strahlen bernsteinbraun. Sie herrschte früher als Mensch über die Schattenreich. Sie war die Nachfolgerin ihrer verstorbenen Schwester Midna. Auch hatte Alea einen Freund: Zonta. Doch als sich heraus stellte, dass Zonta Midna getötet hat, wollte Alea ihn aus der Schatten Welt verbannen. Doch Zonta war stärker als sie und verwandelte sie in einen Wolf. Seitdem streift sie allein umher um an Zonta Rache zu nehmen. Alea als Wolf kann sich auch in eine Halb Drache- Halb Wolf Gestalt verwandeln. In dieser Gestalt kann sie sogar Feuerbälle aus schwarzen Feuer spucken. Galerie '' Alea~Wolf.png|Alea ~ Wolf Alea ~ Wolf2.png Alea ~ Wolf3.png Alea ~ Wolf4.png|:DD Alea ~ Wolf Böse Seite.png|Alea in ihrer halb Drache halb Wolf Form Alea ~.png|Alea als halb Mensch - halb Wolf ^^ ' Bilder von mir FürFire.byTini.png|Für Fire ^^ FürFlammi.byTini.png|Nochma für Flammi ^^ FürTau.byTini.png|Für Tau ^^ FürStar.byTini.png|Für Star ^^ Graupfote.für.Smara.byTini.png|Für Smara ^^ Für Lilie.byTini.png|Für Lilie ^^ Für Akilien.byTini.png|Nochma für Aki ^^ Für Wurfi.byTini.png|Für Wurfi ^^ Für Flammilien.byTini.png|Und nochma für Flammi xD Für Taulilein.byTini.png|Nochma für Tau ^^ Für Daisy.byTini.png|Für Daisy ^^ Für Federli.byTini.png|Für Federli ^^ Für Wave.byTini.png|Für Twino ^^ Für Sasi.byTini.PNG|Für Sasilein ^^ Für Silber.byTini.png|Für Silber ^^ Für Wurfli.byTini.png|Nochma für Wurfi ^^ (Jaa ein typisches Jungs Bild xDDD) Für Smaralein.byTini.png|Nochma für Smara ^^ Für Feuerlinilein.byTini.png|Nochma für Fire ^^ Für Smara ;D.byTini.png|Nochma für Smara xD Für Cousii.bTini.png|Nochma für Star ;DD Für Lilileinchen.byTini.png|Nochma für Lilie :DD Rauchpfote.png|Rauchpfote (von meiner FF xD) Für Ley.byTini.PNG|Für Ley ^^ Für Gewitter.byTini.png|Für Gewitter :3 Für Schwalbe.byTini.PNG|Für Schwalbe ^^ Für Shani.byTini.png|Für Shanilein ^-^ Für Tau ^^byTini.png|Nochma für Tau *.* Für Leo.byTini.PNG|Für Leo ^o^ Für Smaraleinski.png|Für meine allerliebste Smaraleinschatzibutzi *.* Blue.png|Blue für Staryschatz ^-^ <3 Für meine Smaralein.png|Und mal wieder ein Bild für meine allerliebste Smara <33 Für DaisDais.byTini.PNG|Nochmal für Daisy ^-^ Für Jenny.byTini.PNG|Für Jenny :DD Für Lilielein ^-^.png|Nochmal für Lilie <3 FürStar.byTini.PNG|Und mal wieder für Star ^-^ Für Star ^-^.PNG|Naja...mal wieder für Star xD Für Topas.byTini.png|Für Topas ~ Für Leolein.byTini.png|Für Leolein ^^ Für Fire ^w^.byTini.PNG|Für Fire <3 Für Flammilein.byTini.png|Nochmal für Flammi °_° Für Whity.byTini.png|Für Whity ^w^ WUHU! xD.png|Jaja....unser Symbol ne? xD Bilder von Freunden SONNEN~2.PNG|Von Star...Das ist so superwunderschön geworden *.* Bluepearl.fürTinchen.byHawki.png|Von Hawki...das is soooo scheiße schön geworden...danke ^^ ShimmerheartFürTiniByFire.png|Von Fire...so schöööön *sabber* xDD KatzeFürTiniVonFire.png|Nochma von Fire...Wow Fire das is so niedlich IHDGGGGGGGGDL <333 Tinistern.PNG|Von Shani...das is so wahnsinnig geil xDDD Löwenherz.Wallpaper.fürTini.byHawki.png|Nochma von Hawki...Das sieht sowas von geilo aus *_* Danke!!!!! Tini.jpg|Von Citrusi...Wow das Bild ist echt schön...Danke ^^ FürTinibyDaisy.png|Von Daisy...Wow danke für diese wunderschöne Katze Daisy! Tini-3.png|Von Smara...Smaralein *___* Gott ist das schön *___* Strawberry.png|Von Shani...Danke Shanileinski is echt wunderwunderhübsch *o* Schneekralle by Keks.png|Eine wunderschöne Version von Schneekralle *.* Danke Keksauge! Ostergeschenk für Tini by Smaragdi.png|Ein wundersüßes Ostergeschenk (ich weiß kommt früh xD) von Smara <3 FürTinibySmara.png|Noch so eine wunderhübsche Katze von Smara <3 Geschenk für Tiny.png|Eine hübsche Katze von Goldfluss danke ;D FürTini.png|Wow Daisy das sieht hammer aus danke! <3 FürTini.byLeo.png|Dieses Geilomatisch, Perfekt, Superduper, Traumhafte Bild ist von Leo *___* DANKE! FürTini.byTopas.png|Danke Topwas ey...das is so hammergeil >w<*** I ♥ IT <33333 Für.Tiniwinimausischatzi.bySmara.png|Danke Smara für dieses sauwunderschöne achleckmichamarschhübsche Bild Danke <99 Tini.png|*_* Super Hammer Epische Kackgeile Schneekralle von Star Dankeeeeeee *hug* Tiniwienerbild.png|Ein Loliges Bild von Flocki xD ... Is aber schön dankeee <33 Bild.png|Und noch so ein geiles Schneekrallen Bild von Flocki dankeeee <333333 hdl FürTiniByFire.png|WAWWW *w* dieses Hammerkackige Bild is von der lieben Fire thx <3333 lwfürtinibyfire.png|Wieder so ein hammerkackiges Bild von Fire danküüü <333 HappyBdayTini.png|Von Fire ein episches Geburtstagsbild Danke is total geil *w* <3333333 Tini.Bday.byLeo.png|Auch so ein hammer episches Bild von Leo zu meinen Gebi, danke <333333333333 FürTinivonTau.png|*hust* Ja...ein...Bild von Tau. Ist ganz in Ordung. ........... NEIN VERDAMMT ES IST DAS GEILSTE BILD EVER AUF DER GANZEN WELT! TAU TAU TAU I LOVEEEEE YOUU <3333333333 Bild.PNG|Von Flocke, danke <333333 Bilder von mir im Wiki Kiefernstern4_byTini.png|Kiefernstern|link=Kiefernstern Thrushpelt.byTini.png|Thrushpelt|link=Thrushpelt Rosepaw.byTini.png|Rosepaw|link=Rosenschweif Rosenschweif.byTini.png|Rosenschweif|link=Rosenschweif Dapplepelt.byTini.png|Dapplepelt|link=Dapplepelt Birdpaw (H).byTini.png|Birdpaw (H)|link=Birdpaw Birdpaw (S).byTini.png|Birdpaw (S)|link=Birdpaw Buzzardpaw (S).byTini.png|Buzzardpaw|link=Bussardfeder Espenschweif.byTini.png|Espenschweif|link=Espenschweif Flight.png|Flight of Startled Heron|link=Flight of Startled Heron Nettleclaw.png|Nettleclaw|link=Nettleclaw Robinwing (S).byTini.png|Robinpaw|link=Robinwing (FC) Robinwing (K).byTini.png|Robinwing|link=Robinwing (FC) Heronpaw.byTini.png|Heronpaw|link=Heronpaw Nutmeg (S).byTini.png|Nutmeg|link=Nutmeg (SD) Trickser.byTini.png|Trickser|link=Trickser Grauteich (S).byTini.png|Grauteich (S) Grauteich (K).byTini.png|Grauteich (K) Kestrelflight (HS).byTini.png|Falkenpfote Mintfur.byTini.png|Mintfur (FC) Willie.byTini.png|Willie Fang.byTini.png|Fang vom kreisenden Adler Jake.byTini.PNG|Jake Donner.byTini.png|Donner Habichtfrost (S).byTini.png|Habichtfrost Rotschweif.byTini.png|Rotpfote Mausefell (K).byTini.png|Mausefell Mausefell (K)alt.byTini.png|Mausefell (alternative) Newtpaw.byTini.png|Newtpaw Newtspeck.byTini.PNG|Newtspeck Geschichte Im Auftrag des SternenClan Kategorie:Benutzer